Always Coming Back To You
by Incomplete Melody
Summary: After another battle, she returns to the solace of her lover's arms in hopes that the dull aching pain would be relieved by his love – the only medicine she needed in her life.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. All rights are reserved for Naoko Takeuchi.

**Summary**: After another battle, she returns to the solace of her lover's arms in hopes that the dull aching pain would be relieved by his love – the only medicine she needed in her life.

* * *

**-S2-S2-S2-**

* * *

The city was calm. Darkness covered the sky, an indication of the late night. The cool breeze was welcoming to anyone who was still awake and out and about. The sky was clear, allowing the moonlight to glow brightly.

Landing gracefully on the balcony to her room, the young woman hissed in pain and she fell on her hands and knees. Her head pounded as if she was drifting in and out of consciousness. Her whole body ached. One hand unconsciously clutched her abdomen to bring herself any comfort in order to ease the throbbing of her blood vessels and tissue. Slowly removing her hand, her eyes landed on the white gloved hand that was stained with crimson liquid and smelled of copper. She cursed, knowing that _he_ wouldn't take a liking to it if he saw. The soldier stood up on weak shaky legs and transformed out of her uniform and back into her white silk nightgown. Pausing for moment, she made sure blood didn't seep through her nightwear. She slid the glass door open before quietly slipping into the room. She made small stumbling steps towards the left side of the large canopy king sized bed. Removing the covers, she skillfully slid in bed and rolled to the right until she made contact with the exposed skin of a warm muscular body. A content sigh escaped her lips as she buried herself further into the warmth, careful not to disturb her already asleep partner. But it was too late. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer.

"You're back," came the raspy voice before a chaste kiss was laid on her forehead.

"Hmm," she confirmed. Her tired eyes stayed closed as she reveled in the affectionate gesture. She loved the way he encased her like she was in a protective cocoon. His earthy scent drew her closer to his chest. She leaned in closer, listening to the steady rhythmic beat of his heart. It lulled her deeper to the depths of sleep. She loved it. She loved this. She loved him.

Something warm and wet touched the man's skin. He pulled back slightly to examine the source.

"Serenity!" he gasped. "You're bleeding!"

The blond looked down at her now blood soaked nightgown. The woman swore under her breath. Whenever she de-transformed, the blood and wounds would be cleaned up and healed. It seemed that this time that wasn't the case. She groaned, not because of the persistent pain, but because she was tired beyond words and wanted nothing more than to sleep.

"It's fine." Sleep was invading her mind and she didn't want to fight him, hoping that he would drop the conversation. "It'll heal itself in the morning," she said in hopes that her energy would return to allow her to quickly heal.

The man took the bottom of Serenity's nightgown and lifted it up just enough to analyze the wound. Goosebumps formed on her skin. She didn't know whether it was due to the cold air on her exposed skin or the way his hands brushed against her body. A deep gash marred her smooth pale skin. The dark haired man gently traced around the laceration that ran across her abdomen, making sure that he didn't touch it to cause her more pain.

"Oh Serenity, what happened?" But he already knew. She was off protecting the Earth – again – as the champion of love and justice. Her eyes slowly opened and met her partner's stormy blue orbs. Lines of worry were etched on his forehead.

"Endymion, don't fret about it," she comforted him. Her slender fingers swept away the midnight locks that fell over his eyes before landing on his cheek in a loving caress.

"How can I not worry when you're hurt?" he sighed, taking her hand and brushing his lips against her fingertips. "Why didn't you heal it?"

Serenity shook her head. "I don't have enough energy for the silver crystal to heal me."

"Why?" The blunt truth came as a shock. His mind and body raced with fear and worry at her current predicament. "You usually don't have this problem."

"I think a change is coming. My body is preparing for it. We both knew this was going to happen."

It was true; they both knew what was happening. Ever since Crystal Tokyo was created, Usagi and Mamoru ascended the throne and took on their respective roles as Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion – rulers, protectors, and guardians of Earth. It was only a couple of years later that their daughter was born. Ever since then, Usagi's body had begun to change. She could feel a shift in her energy and power. It was what her future-self had foreshadowed. After becoming Neo Queen Serenity, she would lose almost all of her powers to fight as a soldier. Her duties would change.

Endymion's hand hovered over the injury. A bright golden light emitted from his hand. Serenity could feel the warm tingling sensation on her stomach. Soon, Serenity's wound began closing and healing, leaving only smooth pale skin. There was no indication that a wound had ever been inflicted.

"Thank you," Serenity said gratefully. She could feel her energy slowly regenerating. "You didn't have to."

"And leave you to suffer? What kind of husband would I be?" he asked while pulling her closer to his body. He stroked her back while every so often playing with her long golden tresses that felt like the finest silk on Earth.

"It's not your fault. It would have healed on its own. I just wasn't being careful," she answered sheepishly, thinking back to her battle with an enemy who was disrupting with the peace and prosperity of Crystal Tokyo. "Besides, my inner guardians were with me."

"And they didn't notice?"

"I was being stubborn and played it off."

"That's it. Next time I am coming along. We can get Luna and Artemis to watch over Small Lady."

"No, it's not your duty."

"What do you mean it's not my duty?" Endymion questioned. "Earth is my inherited kingdom. I am its protector and guardian."

"I can fill that role." Serenity lifted herself up and pecked the corner of his mouth to soothe his worries. "For now," she finished.

He couldn't bear it. Didn't want to see her hurt. This was the first time the silver crystal didn't heal her injuries. His queen had begun to patrol and fight alongside her guardians three months after the birth of their daughter, even though everyone urged her to take more time to recuperate her body. Being the stubborn woman she was, she resisted orders. Serenity wanted to fight, to protect the world and loved ones, and to ensure that the world was safe for her daughter to grow up in. Endymion gave in, knowing that she was only performing her duties as Sailor Moon. As Neo Queen Serenity. He could never stop her from her true calling. But on nights she went out, his heart panged with worry and guilt. Since the beginning of Crystal Tokyo, the city lived in peace. Enemies were few. Battles rarely occurred. She only went out to patrol the city and only fought when necessary. For these reasons, Endymion let his queen do what she wanted. However, seeing her hurt tonight, he was beginning to regret his decision.

"And what of my role?"

"To be a guardian and protector to our precious fruit of love." She looked at him with love-filled eyes. "You promised me that you would protect her, love her, and cherish her. Small Lady has become an important bundle in our lives," she whispered, thinking about her child barely born a year ago. Serenity loved her little bundle of joy. Even though Luna and Artemis had offered to watch the child while they battled, the queen refused, believing that Small Lady needed a parent around. She had asked Endymion to sacrifice himself because she had taken the role of the champion of love and justice and it was her responsibility to bring peace and take care of Earth.

"I know. I love her with all my heart and my being, but I worry about you too, love. I don't want you hurt."

"You can always heal me when I come home," she joked.

"Usako," Endymion softly warned. The use of the endearment – a play of her given Japanese name – made her heart skip a beat. "Be serious. I fear for the worse." His voice began to crack. "What if…what if –"

Serenity cut him off by connecting her lips with his. The pressure of her pressed lips against his was heavenly. He eagerly responded after taking a moment to comprehend the situation. Their bodies burned with fire through the intimidate act. Their lips and tongues danced intricately, displaying their love and need for one another. Her lips left his and ever so lightly – like butterfly touches – trailed down to the corner of his mouth, jaw, column of his neck, and ending at his chest. Endymion felt his spine tingle at her ministrations.

"Mamo-chan, no more 'what ifs'. I'll always return, right by your side," she whispered, meaning every word. Her eyes glazed with determination and love.

Endymion's heart raced. She always knew how to work her magic on him like the moon goddess she was. He embraced her, believing that if he let her go she could disappear forever. Resting his chin on the top her blond hair, he exhaled longingly. Serenity place her hand on his exposed back and lightly ran her hand up and down. For now, his heart was at ease.

"Promise me that you will, safe and sound."

"Promise. I'll always come back to you, my love."

Endymion smiled warmly at her. "Keep your promise to me, my queen. I don't know what I would do without you."

Endymion took her small hand in his and brought her palm to his lips. Gently, he laid a lingering kiss on it, a sign of his tenderness and vulnerability. His heart was in her hands; Serenity knew her love was asking her to take good care of it, just like how he was taking good care of her own heart. She would fight heaven and hell to come back to him, no matter what. She would always come back to him.

"Of course, my king," she promised and sealed it with a soft kiss.


End file.
